Darkness Rising
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place not soon after "Code Lyoko: Rebirth", the sinister Doctor Breech cracks the seal of the egg holding him prisoner and needless to say, all hell breaks loose. Can he be stopped or will all be lost on Lyoko ?


Darkness Rising

Synopsis: It's Halloween and there is a costume ball occurring in Paris. Whoever has the best costume in three categories: originality, design and ensemble can win and the grand prize which includes a European vacation and a new car. Meanwhile in Lyoko down in the Volcano sector, Dr. Gerard Breech has configured the numerical code to unlock the "unbreakable seal" and has taken Lyoko by storm. He also wishes to take Oleander as his own as ruler of the Wired world.

Chapter 1--Preparing for the Spooktacular Costume Ball

Sissi was eagerly anticipating October 31st because it would give her a chance to shine in her creativity. Since youth, she had been sewing costumes and often participated in Victorian tea parties in her spare time. She had become exceptional in the art of knitting and made practical gifts for her friends every Christmas. By the time the holiday season had come though, her fingers had ached and then, become numb from all the work they had done. This upcoming contest, dubbed the Spooktacular, was the most anticipated event for sewers world wide. She would now spend her time devoted to the art of creating a piece that would inspire others and dazzle the judges. Of course, this would mean some time apart from her precious Odd but Odd understood the type of devotion and drive she had. He would be by her side, supporting her in her endeavors, but knew if she was going to be successful he would have to leave her alone with her work for hours on end busying himself with whatever he could get his hands on.

_Meanwhile in Lyoko down in the Volcano Sector…_

The egg that held Doctor Gerard Alistair Breech prisoner pulsated angrily in the magma core. Slowly, he began to flex his fingers, feeling the movement return to them. His blood began to circulate through his veins and power flooded his being. Ever so delicately, he had been unlocking the code of the unbreakable seal, sequence by painstaking sequence until the gold lock opened. The egg began to crack and before long, the protective barrier shattered around him.

"At last…freedom. Now comes the time for my revenge and to claim what is rightfully mine.", Breech thought, clutching his fist arrogantly and using his god-like powers to thrust him from the magma core up to the earth of Lyoko. Before long he would be marching up to the doors of the palace in the Cloud Sector, breaking down the door and killing everyone in sight. This time, he thought, mercy was for the weak.

If anything or anyone stood it his way of ultimate victory and conquest, they were going to feel his wrath.

Chapter 2--Bracing for Impact

Diana, as sensitive as she was, could feel changes within nature, no matter how small. She had felt the small vibrations of seismic change. She knew what that could mean and what implications it held.

"To arms ! We need to be prepared for battle ! I fear it could be our end.", she said, rather calmly, though her voice was stoic and serious.

" Battle ? But there's nothing threatening our livelihood.", XANA answered, smoothing back Diana's hair gently and kissing her on the head. Oleander felt that something was horribly wrong as well and knew that Diana was tapping into a source that neither of them could comprehend.

"She's right. Don't dismiss her forewarning. She's never been incorrect about a prediction before, I doubt she would be wrong now.", she said as she took her daughter's hand and began to summon the guards. The sentinels and Eldest guard, Luna were alerted via telepathy. Luna took the defensive stance.

"It is as I feared and as I predicted. The Meteorite has returned to shatter our peaceful existence once more. This time, though my children, we will be ready for his wrath.", she said, though fear sat at the base of her soul.

As Gerard flexed his tingling fingers for the first time, he felt truly alive. The power within him grew more dangerous by the moment. All the attributes he had before had been multiplied, and he had resumed his malicious form. This time, he resembled a demon in every feature he had, including the pointed spiky tail that grew from his lower back.

"This time, I make a direct entrance. They won't know what hit them.", he said, easily passing through the protective magma layers of the Volcano sector and into the castle without being detected. Before any of the guards could react, they had been knocked down without a sound. Soon, the Queen herself found an earthen blade next to her throat.

"I'll make this easy on you. If you become my Queen and imprison them, I will not kill anyone. Well no more than I already have.", Gerard laughed, manically. The guards that he had shot with poison metal needles had already fallen to their untimely doom, and there were few soldiers that were left in the court. Even if they did awaken after being pummeled so brashly and so swiftly, they would rue the day they had been born.

The Queen began crying, knowing that there had already been substantial loss of life.

"You are cruel. Have you no mercy, no pity ? Do you even have a _soul_, Gerard ?!", she said, irately.

"These words aren't in my vocabulary my lady. Now I ask you once more, and this is before I change my mind. You realize I am very mercurial. One word is all it takes and all shall be settled.", Gerard said, as he held her close to him. He breathed in her essence and nuzzled her neck sensually, instantly getting a thrill of her fear from it. Something about it stirred his carnality.

"If that is what you wish, Doctor, then I submit.", Oleander stated. With a snap of his finger, Breech had summoned earthen guards to take Diana and XANA away. The two of them had never looked so helpless before and the situation was looking hopeless. Diana still sang in spite of it, and Breech never knew it was an S.O.S. to the Warriors to come to Lyoko as soon as they could. This next battle, if they came out of it alive, would be the most brutal and unforgiving one since the fall of Umbra they had ever faced together.

Chapter 3--No Time To Waste

Jeremie had received the message in no time. As he had feared, Gerard had broken the sequence of the seal without any troubles and knew that there was a long, arduous fight ahead for himself and the Warriors. Pasquale was old enough now to understand what was happening and had wondered why his father's expression had become so pensive.

"There's trouble on Lyoko isn't there ?", he asked, tapping into his father's sensitivity.

"Yes. But you do know, if you come with me and mom you're liable to be in danger.", Jeramie said, placing his hands on his young son's shoulders. He was a teenager now, looking more and more like him every day.

"I'm well aware of that dad. You need me though. Whoever we're going to fight against, I have a feeling, will be almost indestructible. So, we have to brace ourselves. I know I'm ready. I've been training 9 years to prepare me for this day. Now is a good a time as any to take me with you.", Pasquale said, confidently. He knew what Aelita would say to his son's desires and she was supportive of him. They weren't certain what element or powers he would have once in Lyoko, but they knew that he would be an integral asset.

Quickly, each member received their call from Diana's telepathic song of distress. They stopped in the middle of their normal activities and teleported themselves to Lyoko. Once they were there, it no longer resembled what it once had. Everything had become a twisted, gnarled mess of darkness.

Chapter 4--Pushed Beyond the Limit

Pasquale had heard stories about Lyoko since his youth.

"It doesn't look anything like you told me, mom.", he said, crying. Aelita stroked the young boy's blonde hair.

"That is because our enemy, Dr. Gerard Breech has turned it inside out and gutted it of everything pure and genuine. ", she responded.

"This is the last time we're dealing with that insect ! Do you hear me ?!", Ulrich said, usually one of the last to become upset. Taelia had been the first to let her temper get the best of her, but she was keeping herself moderately calm to say the least. Her anger was visible, along with the rest of them. The softer-hearted Warriors were in tears, hoping they could overcome their sorrow and face Breech, hopefully for the last time.

Oleander, who was now wearing an obedience crown, sat next to Gerard, her hand on his leg, fingers interlaced with his. She had no expression of her own and her eyes were dull and lifeless but it didn't much matter to him. All he cared was that he had a pretty trophy sitting next to him that he could do with as he pleased. He was about to kiss those full, sensuous lips of hers until the Warriors made an untimely entrance.

"It always figures I'm enjoying myself when you brats spoil my fun.", Gerard said as he sent Oleander away into another room and levitated towards them.

The Warriors had noticed Gerard had transformed since the last they saw him. He was more demonic than ever before. Instead of hands, he bore claws, and his teeth had become draconic. His wings were larger and the ironic halo of minerals still circled his head. Electricity cracked all around him and he chortled as he watched the Warriors hold their weapons in preparation for battle. He then saw Pasquale, the newest of the Warriors. He was dressed in a karate gi, black belt around his waste. His forehead bore an auspicious mark encircled with a crescent. Two lines, like whiskers, lined his cheeks, and both were sky blue and rose pink. His hair took upon the tint of his heredity from both sides on the tips. His weapons were nun chucks and it seemed that he knew how to use them.

"Now you have more little children coming to do war against me ? What is this world coming to I wonder ?", he asked Jeramie, patronizing him and his group.

With a single twitch of his finger, Gerard sent javelins hurtling toward the Warriors and attacked them with clones. It was a diversionary tactic so he could waste their hit points and defeat them with one magic spell. It seemed to be overkill, but hopefully this one spell, _Devastation_ would obliterate them for good.

The Warriors were too intelligent to fall for false versions of Gerard and Pasquale caught sight of where he was hiding. He had fled the castle and found sanctuary in a nearby tower in the woods.

"He's drawing energy from it. Quickly, attack the symbol and it'll shut down.", he said, pointing at an emblem that represented a meteorite aflame. Cooperatively, the team shut down the tower and Gerard appeared, phasing in and out of view.

He was hard to get a lock on since he could manipulate his form, but the team wasn't about to give up their fight against him.

Pasquale suddenly realized something as he was helping his friends fight against Gerard (and so far, the Warriors were getting beaten, badly). Diana was still locked away in the castle. He stated his case to Aelita, who was holding her own against the demonic doctor.

"With one extra Warrior I think we'll have the power we need. It shouldn't take me long. ", Pasquale said as he ran to the dungeons and began his quest to rescue the Prism Warrior from her shackles.

It had been fortunate that Gerard hadn't thought of placing golems to guard the young princess from visitors that might free her. Gerard thought his power was more than enough to keep the Warriors at bay, but he hadn't given credence to the newest Warrior, one that would soon be known as the Psychic Warrior.

As rapidly as he could, Pasquale used his uncanny ability to free Diana from her shackles and saw that she was still in peak condition to fight.

"You weren't in here for too long, were you Princess ?", he asked, curiously. She noted that even for an adolescent of his small stature, he was quite forceful.

"No. I had eaten before I was imprisoned. I never knew I'd be saved by you.", she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. The teenager blushed floridly, bashfully hiding his face from Diana's resplendent eyes.

"I'm just glad you're safe. You're needed with the rest of the Warriors.", Pasquale stated, solemnly without missing a beat. Diana already knew that the fighting had become intense and she could sense the pain that her friends were feeling. Having had enough of all the violence, she rushed, impetuously, head long into danger, and possibly her death before Pasquale could grasp her hand and pull her back to safety.

Chapter 5--Ray of Light

The demonic doctor cackled manically as the Warriors lay strewn on the ground, amongst all the rubble and grotesque mess that Lyoko had become. The skies were dark and ominous and lightning began to flash. Thunder followed not too long after and illuminated the beast's hideous form.

"You cannot survive much longer now, you fools ! Surrender now, maybe I will have a change of heart.", he stated, mockingly. He had no intention of being merciful and started to cast his most horrendous spell, _Devastation_. Raising her hands, Diana sang an ancient incantation. The words were thought only to be myth, never having been recited for millennia. But this incantation summoned the ultimate light, which took the form of a seraph, blindingly splendid to behold. The other Warriors, weak, were unable to get back up to their feet, but supported Diana with their prayers and their love for her. Even if they wanted to fight, all of their HP and MP had been depleted. It was a wonder any of them could even hold their heads up to lift a small, earnest prayer.

"You think your little seraph will stop my behemoth ?", Gerard guffawed, laughing so hard it hurt his sides. But the seraph grew larger and larger until it picked up the behemoth and clapped its hands together, crushing it. The demon, now reverted to his normal form, shook in terror.

"H-how can that be possible. That spell…that spell was invincible !", he stammered, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. The angel returned to what would be concerned as "normal" size, towering over the rest of the Warriors. Without a sound, it floated toward the doctor and touched his forehead. The satanic cross vanished and he writhed in agony, his wings dissolving and turning to dust in the air.

"No…No !", he whimpered, his voice beginning to become hoarse. The large seraph leaned forward and kissed his cheek, causing his old exterior to crack. With a heavy shudder, the old form fell away and rotted.

Chapter 6--Rebirth

Gerard seemed bewildered at his surroundings.

"Where am I ? What just happened ?", he asked, rubbing his temple in agony. Diana approached him and said very gently,

"You were having a nightmare, doctor. It's over now.", she said, hugging him. Gerard looked terrified and dismayed, however.

"If that is so, what happened here ?", Gerard asked. Diana took his hand and patted it gently.

"You needn't worry about that, Doctor Breech.", she said, serenely. The Warriors were confused as to what had just happened.

"So…he's healed now ? That's all it took ?", Jim asked, in disbelief.

"So it seems, honey. Diana's _Seraph_ had immense power, and its holy light cleansed him. Have faith he's changed for the better.", Susanne stated, optimistically. It was hard to comprehend that Gerard's demonic nature could've been transformed so easily but at that exact moment, Oleander had rushed out and not soon after, XANA followed, having had his shackles finally powered down and released.

It took a while for everything to become clear to the doctor but after a long, explicit chat, he understood what had happened and with remorse, admitted he was wrong in what he had done when he had been consumed by greed and lust for power.

"I wasn't…,myself. That part of me, the dark half, wanted so desperately to win but now I see that I was wrong in doing so. I feel awful for having killed so many. So many lives that can't be replaced. I fear the rebuilding of Lyoko will take years.", he said, beginning to weep. Oleander, who wasn't angry at him any longer, took his hand in hers. "Don't fear, Gerard. We will all work together and begin re-colonization and reformation. With all of us acting as a unit, it shan't take a year but rather, perhaps a month, or maybe a week if we give it our all.", she said, positively. Gerard couldn't process how Lyoko could return to what it once was, but this was his chance to repent of the ill he had caused (even if he didn't recall what he had brought forth when his dark side possessed him).

Chapter 7--Awakening

It had taken half of a week to replant, rebuild and fortify everything that had been destroyed, but the doctor was happy to lend a helping hand. It had been humbling to work with these Lyokoians. They were pleasant in their demeanor and forgave the misdeeds of the doctor easily without being prompted or asked as to what their reasons were. They simply did so because it was the "right course of action" and they would do the same to anyone, no matter how horrible or wretched they were. These actions sincerely touched the doctor and he had been privileged to assist them.

Miraculously enough, Lyoko looked even better than it had before.

"What will you do if villains plot to obliterate all this majesty ?", Gerard asked, as he wiped his forehead of sweat after the last day of repairs.

"I have given the Watchers in Stability new weapons to face foreign threats. We also have a new class of fighter called Virus Busters, or VB's. I have a commander who will be responsible for training them.", XANA stated.

"This is why I love him so dearly. He is very thorough.", Oleander said, leaning close to her love, and stroking his cheek affectionately.

The aftermath of the battle left the Warriors with a homecoming ceremony that the Warriors weren't ever going to forget. Even the doctor was relishing the festivities but like the Warriors, he had to return home. With his newfound outlook on life, he dedicated himself to research and using his devices for good. The friends wished him a fond farewell, giving him their blessing before he teleported back to the laboratory from where he had arrived. Then, with some sadness in their hearts, the Warriors departed.

Chapter 8--Just In Time For Halloween

The Warriors exited the scanners with slight frowns on their faces. It felt like graduation day all over again. The high of moving on to a new existence was exhilarating enough but when the reality of life crept in, things became a bit depressing. "So, that's all. After Breech turns over a new leaf, we're out of commission ?", Taelia said, her tone one of frustration.

"For the time being, yes. We have to make do. But should we be needed, we'll keep ourselves diligent.", Michael responded, optimistically. It was the usual response but it was profound in its meaning. Taelia was relieved and her irritation ceased. It was at this time that Sissi remembered what she had been spending so much time on.

"The Spooktacular is only three days away. I have to get my costume ready.", she said, shaking Odd back and forth randomly. Odd regained his balance and said,

"That was strange."

The friends remembered the invites they had been given for the Spooktacular event in Paris and were hoping that unlike past Halloweens they could actually attend. Sissi was so excited about it she had become young at heart. Millie and Tamiya had recalled that this event was immense and they too had costumes they wished to enter in it.

"Isn't anyone going to support me in this year's bash ?", she asked, already knowing full well Odd was always there to help and encourage her. The friends, having their invites and tickets at home grinned and stated they would be more than happy to attend alongside her. Jubilantly, the youthful Sissi hugged them all individually and smiled sweetly,

"This will be a night all of us will remember !", she said, twirling about effortlessly.

Epilogue 

The event itself was nothing but spectacular. Everything, right down to the ice cubes in the punch bowl, went along with the décor of All Hallows Eve. Everyone had come dressed in their homemade costumes. Jeramie was a prince, Herve was Klaus from A Series of Unfortunate Events, Erika was Mrs. Lovett from Sweeny Todd, Aelita was a princess and Pasquale, a minstrel. Nick looked like a grunge rock star, Michael was dressed as Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown, Emily went in her Lyokoian garb, and Sissi went as Millena. Taelia was a mad scientist, Patric was Obi Wan, Odd was Asterix (from Obelix and Asterix), Yumi dressed as Kitana from Mortal Kombat as well, and Ulrich complimented her as a ronin. Jim and Suzanne went as Superman and Lois Lane. Milly and Tamiya were faeries, Leon wore an old outfit from revolutionist czarist Russia (and strangely enough, looked the part).

All the costumes were different and unique. No too were alike, even if those in disguise were supposed to be the same creature. No pressure came upon the participants of the ball until after the dance when the judging had to be done.

The judges had the tougher job of making the decision about the costumes, but the consensus seemed to be on one costume in particular. At long last, the Master of Ceremonies took her stand at the podium and read the much-anticipated results.

"Without any further ado, I give you this year's winner. Elisabeth Delmas.", she said, ebulliently. Sissi was surprised. She hadn't planned on winning the contest and was a bit overwhelmed by the response she got. Odd kissed her and patted her on the back.

"What did I tell you ?! Your work is brilliant !", he said, smiling at her. It seemed like she was experiencing a dream but she knew what she would do with the money she earned. Humorously enough, the rest of the friends won runner up in their creativity and uniqueness in their costume design. The second place prize wasn't so big as first place's monetary reward, but with their winnings combined, the friends knew where this money was going to go.

After what seemed to be a night of enchantment that ended too soon, the friends said their goodbyes and split their winnings among each other. Each would give a portion of their cash to charity and use what they had left to pay donations to their alma maters and bills. It had been an entertaining and somewhat bittersweet evening to be together but they knew they would reunite during the holidays later on that year. It wouldn't be the last time they ever saw each other. They would keep their skills sharp, their brains agile and their wits about them, they would be prepared for whatever the future had in store. With the possibility to train new warriors up and coming, the circle of friends knew they had much to prepare for but would take matters one step at a time. They didn't have to rush now since the battle against Breech had been won and they remained victorious. They took life at a steady pace since they were so close to death during that tumultuous time and realized they couldn't take their blessings for granted. Even simple tasks became opportunities to thank the powers that be that they still had the ability to save lives and help others.

Even though Halloween had come and gone speedily, the friends had plenty of opportunities to reunite and reconnect. It was said that Sissi was considering marriage soon to Odd. Even though it had taken them 5 long years to finally make the decision, Odd had mentioned he would wait until the end of the world to marry her, even if there was no priest to marry them. Yumi and Ulrich were expecting a child soon, Taelia and Leon were expecting a second child to accompany their first, Natasha. So far, there were new little Warriors just begging to be welcomed into the world. It would be a brighter tomorrow for them with the positive changes that had occurred in the planet and they would have myriads of questions but fortunately, they would learn so much more than the original Warriors ever knew. The future would be safe in their hands someday, that much was certain. Once again, everyone could rest easy in knowing that these stupendous young minds would someday step upon the virtual soil of Lyoko and the stories to be told would never cease.

The End


End file.
